The Prince of Air Trek
by squishy the jellyfish
Summary: Adopted from Kzurite. Twelve year old AT prodigy Echizen Ryoma had always aimed for the sky, but is sky really the limit? !Thank you L-uke-chan for telling me about the glitch!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis, OR Air Gear, this is simply both of the two mushed together for my own personal pleasure.

**I ADOPTED THIS FIC FROM KZURITE, thanks luv! (It was previously known as 'The World of Air Trek', and I've made other modifications apart from that as well...)**

**Warnings: **None, but there may be some indecent language use.

**A/N: **O.O I'm so happy! I've finally gotten my laptop running again and nothing has been deleted or anything horrid like that _sighs in relief _I wish you all an _extremely _belated Happy Valentine's Day, and a happy birthday to my dear Fuji Syuusuke! Anyways...yes, I started a new story to thank all the people who've ever reviewed/favourited/alerted/or made a fic for me. Your names will all be mentioned in the chapters of this fic, one by one. And yes, I promise I'll update this fic until the end, I promise I promise I promise! It may take a while to do, but I WILL finish this story, even if it kills me. So I do apologise for my other fics that haven't been paid much love to.

As you may have already noticed, there are NO pairings in this fic. But if you want me to make a small side story with an actual pairing, PM me or something, and I'll do that, or if YOU want to make one, just notify me, and/or acknowledge me in it. But there will be NO pairings in this fic.

Oh yes, I nearly forgot _readers do anime fall or sweat-drop _heheheheh...this is only the prologue, so I'll be updating way longer chapters next (maybe even some where the actual chapter is longer than the A/N!) if I don't do chapters with at **least** one thousand to two thousand words, shoot me, or flame me, just as long as you get the message across. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Prince of Air Trek: Prologue**

By squishy the jellyfish

"_Oi, Rinko. Where's the boy?" Nanjiroh asked as he wheeled himself into the kitchen where his wife was preparing dinner._

_Rinko was humming to herself softly, but stopped as soon as Nanjiroh came in. "He left a short while ago, dear."_

"_Don't tell me…" Nanjiroh sighed upon the realization. He pushed the wheels of his wheelchair with his hands and made his way over to the table, dropping the seemingly innocent newspaper on top._

"_You're not going after him?" Rinko asked, not bothering to turn her back._

"_The boy can look after himself."_

"_Oh?" _

_Nanjiroh picked up the paper and began 'reading' it. "If he gets himself into trouble, he sure as hell can get his own ass _out _of it." He subconsciously grinned at the paper, not noticing that his wife was fast approaching, wooden spoon in hand._

**A i r T r e k**

_Through the late night streets of New York, the roads were abuzz with people and vehicles. No one, not one, noticed a strange breeze go by them, nor an unfamiliar blur whiz past. All disregarded the abnormality as they went about their nightly business, caring not that it was actually a boy zipping past on 'roller blades'._

"_Mama, mama look! He's flying!" A little boy shouted excitedly as he tugged on the hem of his mother's top._

"_Who's flying?" The boy's mother asked, turning to see what her son was on about. Upon seeing what her son was so excited about, she smiled. "Why, don't you know who that is?"_

_The boy, still staring at the male who appeared to have 'wings' splaying out from his feet, shook his head._

_The woman pointed to the 'flying boy', "He's the Prince of Air Trek!"_

"_The Prince of Air Trek…" The little boy repeated after his mother perfectly._

**A i r T r e k**

_The woman pointed to the 'flying boy', "He's Echizen Ryoma, the child prodigy in Air Trek."_

"_Echizen…Ryoma," The little boy repeated after his mother perfectly._

_The woman sighed, "But, he's moving back to his native country."_

"_Where's that?" The boy looked at his mother, his big eyes gleaming._

"_Japan…"_

* * *

There you go, all finished!

Yes, I would LOVE to know what you all think, so why not drop a review?

Squishy.


	2. Trick 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**Dedicated to: **Kiki Sabakuno!

**A/N A big thank you to L'uke-chan for informing me of this glitch!**

* * *

"Hold fast to dreams, for if dreams die, life is a broken winged bird that cannot fly."

Langston Hughes

**Trick 1**

Echizen Ryoma's mind was occupied by only one thought alone, Air Trek. Everything else just didn't matter, Air Trek was what his entire life focused upon and he thought about it so often, it was just like breathing to Ryoma; a function that kept him alive.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma turned his head around lazily to his English teacher who was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. He blinked to acknowledge that he was now listening and yawned.

"Write some examples on the board-in English-of ways to express verbs," The man said with a twinge of triumph. He'd get Echizen this time for sure…the boy had only been at the school for two weeks and he was already humiliating him in front of the class!

"_Yes_," Ryoma replied as he got up out of his seat at the back by the window and walked over to the blackboard, taking the white chalk from his teacher.

A few scribbling sounds and a bored looking Ryoma taking a step back from his work later, the class was in awe, whilst the English teacher gawked in horror. There, written in perfect handwriting was a whole board, chock full of examples of how to use verbs in English.

"G-good, Echizen. You may sit down," The teacher stuttered, taking back the chalk when the boy offered it to him.

"Thanks…" Ryoma muttered before going back to his seat. As he sat back down, he breathed a long sigh and gazed out the window. It wasn't that the schooling was bad or anything…Japan was just boring. He'd met some people in his class, but they said nothing about Air Treks, or anyone who used them, and Ryoma was now seriously doubting that anyone knew anything about AT's, heaven forbid.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day and kids immediately began packing up and heading for home or club activities. Ryoma however, took his time packing up and walking out into the schoolyard, until somebody bumped into him, sending the boy sprawling backwards onto his bottom.

"It hurts…" Ryoma whined, sitting up and rubbing his rear.

"Ah, sorry, are you okay?" The other boy who had bumped into Ryoma said, offering his hand thoughtfully. "Here."

Taking the other boy's hand, Ryoma was hoisted back onto his feet by a strong arm. "Thanks."

The other beamed down at him, "Haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

Ryoma picked up his belongings quickly before looking up at the boy with spiky black hair and purple eyes. "What's _yours_?"

"Huh?" The other scratched his head dumbly before pulling a large grin. "You're a freshman aren't you?"

Ryoma glared at him.

"The name's Momo, but call me Momo-_chan_-senpai," The one called Momo-_chan_-senpai said, rubbing his index finger under his nostrils.

"…Echizen…Ryoma," Ryoma murmured before walking off.

"Hey, oi!" Momo called after him, but then stopped, choosing to leave the freshman be. He sighed, wait, Echizen Ryoma? Wasn't he that prodigy from America…? "Ah crap! What's the time?" He shouted nervously, glancing down at his wristwatch, completely forgetting what he was previously thinking about. _It's Four-twenty. _"Ah!" He yelled as he took off down the corridor, "I'm late; Tezuka's going to _kill_ me! And I still need to get my AT's from my locker!"

Ryoma stopped instantly after he heard the words and turned back around, "Wait!" He shouted after the other, choosing to jog after him.

"Huh? What is it?" Momo asked, perplexed, not bothering to stop his fast pace.

"Did you, did you say _AT's_?" Ryoma asked, shuffling quickly beside him.

"Uh, yeah…why d'you ask?" Momo replied, keeping his eyes looking straight ahead.

Ryoma smirked. "Are there many people who ride them around here?"

"Of course there are! Do you ride them too?" Momo stopped, bending down to fumble with the lock on his locker to open it.

"Well…" Ryoma waited patiently while the other tossed his things into his bag carelessly and swung it over his shoulder.

"Wait, that was…a really stupid question," Momo exclaimed, slapping his hand on his forehead.

"Why?" Ryoma said, a little confused as Momo closed the door to his locker and locked it.

"You're Echizen Ryoma, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Momo resisted the urge to hit the freshman upside the head. "You're _the _twelve-year-old prodigy all the AT riders have been talking about! Don't go telling me that you don't even know your own fame, you can't! You just can't."

"…My own fame?" The boy quoted dumbly.

"Ah jeez…you're a slow one, aren't ya? Come with me to the meeting and I'll _show _you," Momo suggested thoughtfully before pulling a face and slapping his forehead again.

"What?"

Momo sighed, as if accepting his dilemma. "Just a few words of warning, when we get there, the captain ain't going to be too happy."

"Captain?" Ryoma raised a brow. Back in America, AT teams didn't ever have set roles. _Strange. _Ryoma thought to himself, adjusting to Japanese AT guidelines should be a difficult task indeed.

Momo glanced at his wristwatch, "Gah, no time, no time. We have to go meet up with him and the others **now**!"

"Wha-?" Ryoma drawled as he was dragged by the wrist out of the building and then out of the school grounds to an unknown destination. When the **hell **had he agreed to this?!

**A i r T r e k**

The crisp cool air was mingling well with the comfortable atmosphere, the bespectacled male thought as he peered around discretely, unfazed from the other boy's obvious need for something to happen as the dawdled idly in wait for their last team member. The near empty park was the perfect place to hold their regular meetings.

"Saa…Tezuka?" A…male (?) with honey coloured hair put his hand softly on the other's shoulder.

The taller boy turned around and pinned him with a quizzical look. "Fuji."

Fuji smiled his deceptive smile and took his hand away from Tezuka's shoulder. "He'll be here soon. You know Momo…"

Tezuka hardened his expression behind his glasses. "That does not change the fact that he's late."

Fuji chuckled as Tezuka merely raised his brow. "Just go easy on him. He doesn't mean to be late-"

"You don't need to defend him," Tezuka stated, a bit harsher than he had intended. "His tardiness will not be accepted."

Fuji sighed and smiled again. "You're so hard on him-on _everyone_."

Tezuka averted his gaze calmly and turned back around.

"…Sorry, I know your intentions, I'm just playing," Fuji smile seemed sweet, maybe even _too _sweet for the likes of Tezuka.

"Oh, oh, oh!" A red-head whined from his sitting place on the bench, in the middle of a taller boy with a funny hairstyle and a male with thick grey glasses and a green notebook. "Can't we just start before Momo gets here, it won't matter if he misses the start!"

Another boy with pale brown hair shook his head. "We're meeting up with the other local teams here, it would be disrespectful if one of us came in late."

"And it would seem…" The boy with thick grey glasses began, "That Arai-kun and his team have strengthened somewhat…though-by my recent information-they should still be easy enough to defeat."

The one who was leaning his back against the back of the bench made some sort of hissing sound and crossed his arms.

"Also, Fudomine's team members have all recovered-not to mention that they have strengthened a whole lot more as well," Thick-glasses added, pushing the bridge of his glasses up with his finger.

"Oh, that's good to hear, I heard their injuries were rather painful…" Funny-hairstyle said, "They should be quite a rivalry for us, ne Tezuka?"

Tezuka nodded, suddenly narrowing his eyes at the sight of familiar figures nearing their position.

"Wha?! They're here!" The red-head jumped up from the bench, pointing and shouting rambunctiously at the revelation.

"Who are?" Funny-hairstyle questioned, immediately silencing when he spotted the familiar sight of Tachibana Kippei and his other team members. "Oh…"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes further, recalling that his last team member was still absent, forcing a slight irritation to well up inside the usual calm and stoic captain. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. _Good grief…_

"Tezuka," Tachibana acknowledged politely as he and his team stopped in front of him. "It's been a long time."

Tezuka inclined his head a little, letting his fellow captain know that he was listening while his own team came to stand respectfully on either side of him. "I hope you are feeling well."

Tachibana smiled cheerfully, "It's been a long road, but we're all in good health and ready to go."

Tezuka softened his expression.

"And you?"

Tezuka suppressed the urge to sigh. "Yes, we're all fairing well."

A boy with shoulder-length red hair blinked a few times, perhaps in confusion? "Wasn't there…more members last time?"

All members of Tezuka's team sweat-dropped.

But before Fuji could pull out his sadistic/threatening/malicious grin to shut the boy up, a loud voice interjected.

"Am I late? Sorry! I was-_we were _helping a pregnant lady," Momo called as Ryoma threw one of his best 'death-glares' at him.

All eyes turned to a panting Momo, who was still gripping the freshman's wrist tightly when he went to stand next to the hissing-boy (dubbed the snake from now on. I don't know…think of a way it got into the scene! :P).

"Momoshiro…" Tezuka was nearly seething, but hid it well under his stony expression. "Twenty-_running_-laps with your ATs around the park when the meeting terminates."

Momo didn't respond, he knew better than that. If anyone questioned Tezuka-buchou, the amount of laps would just increase.

Tachibana examined the other who was next to Momo. "Is this your new member?" He asked good naturedly.

Tezuka glanced over to the boy.

"Ah, no, no. That's not it," Momo explained.

"Huh?" Tachibana raised a brow.

"This is Echizen Ryoma, he-"

"Wanted to see the competition," the freshman smirked, golden eyes gleaming eerily.

Tezuka's brow furrowed at the bluntness of the boy.

"Echizen Ryoma, child prodigy from America…born in Japan, child of Echizen Nanjiroh and Echizen Rinko, currently twelve-years of age, he is usually found with a white Fila cap on, and likes sleeping, he has a cat named Karupin, a cousin called Nanako, and he prefers Japanese food to Western style food…"

By this time, all eyes were trained firmly on thick-glasses. Some in awe, and some in shock.

"I-Inui…anyone would assume you were some kind of stalker since you have all of this intimate information," the red-head sweat-dropped.

"Kikumaru Eiji, he likes his giant teddy bea-" Inui was instantly muffled by the red-head hand clamped tightly over his mouth.

There were a few whispers of concern throughout the Fudomine group, but Tachibana merely smiled.

Ryoma had never felt such an urge to bang his head against a wall. These people were…far from normal. Well, the usual normal found in America anyway…these people were loud, foolish and didn't look as if they had the calibre of those back in America. He sighed.

"Oi, child prodigy from America, huh?"

Ryoma turned his head to see a boy approaching him. He had brown hair and a twisted grin on his face.

All members of both teams turned and looked at the boy.

"Arai," Tachibana acknowledged simply. Nobody knew how Arai formed a team, what with him being so nasty and sly all the time.

Tezuka inclined his head a little.

"Tachibana," Arai greeted. "Tezuka."

Ryoma frowned. There was something about this guy that bothered him, the very mere sight of that grin made him pissed off. It was as if the guy was constantly plotting something, plotting something bad.

Arai turned to face the freshman again, "So, d'you wanna go?"

Ryoma's frown only deepened at the challenge. "You sure you want to do that?"

Arai's grin was replaced with a glower. _Damn brat, I'll show you…_ "Are _you_?" He countered weakly.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

I live off reviews!


	3. Trick 2

**A/N **I finished it!! I'm so happy, now on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**Warnings: **Language.

**Dedicated to: **Speadee!

* * *

**Trick 2**

The tension between Arai and Ryoma was most definitely evident as the two glared at each other whilst the Seigaku and Fudomine members waited it out

The tension between Arai and Ryoma was definitely evident as the two glared at each other whilst the Seigaku and Fudomine members waited it out.

"Come on, let's go," Arai said, a grin simultaneously stretching across his face.

Ryoma lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "Can't, I haven't got my ATs with me," he replied simply.

"Heeh. Easy to sound cocky without ATs, isn't it?" Arai said, revealing his teeth. "Ain't that right boys?"

A group of boys that had suddenly appeared behind Arai yelled out 'yeah's and 'go back to where you came from, kid's.

Tachibana frowned, "Arai, everyone has a right to ride around here."

"But he has no _ride," _Arai exclaimed, laughing stupidly.

Ryoma's brows furrowed the slightest bit at that.

"He can take mine," the smiling tensai of Seigaku offered, stepping forward with the delicate looking skates bearing elaborate metal designs on the exterior in his hands.

"Fuji…" Tezuka stifled a sigh.

"What? I wanna see what the kid's got," Fuji explained, smiling sweetly.

Ryoma blinked in confusion and glanced from Fuji to the ATs, Fuji and back to the ATs.

"They may be a size or two big on you…but I'm sure you'll adjust! If not…well, maybe its best if we didn't discuss that then," Fuji said, too cheerfully and too…_sickening._

Ryoma hesitated, wondering whether or not to take the ATs from the creepy smiling guy…

…when a pair of ATs seemingly fell from the sky and hit him on the head. "Ow, ow, ow…" he groaned, catching the ATs in his hands as they rebounded off his head. "What the…?" Distancing giggles were heard, forcing Ryoma to frown in distaste. "Damn oyaji…"

"Nya! O-ishi, what was that?!" The red head said as he clutched onto his friend. "T-those ATs fell out of the sky! They could be cursed, nya O-ishi! Save me!!"

"Eiji! Get a hold of yourself!" Oishi cried, desperately trying to rid the strangling grip of the red head off his neck.

"Oi, where'd the mamushi go?"

Smile, smile.

Glint. _Laps, laps, laps, laps, laps, laps, laps!_

"Ii data…"

"Everyone, please calm down," Kawamura asked, attempting to avoid the many stares that his team was receiving from the Fudomine riders.

"B-b-but they're cursed, I know it! Didn't you see them fall out of the sky?!" Eiji yelled, clearly frightened by the sudden turn of events.

Glint. _Oh. So many laps…_

"A _friend _of mine threw them at my head, not the paranormal," Ryoma said, removing his runners and replacing them with the plain looking ATs which had drawn many comments like: 'You'd think for a prodigy, that he'd have some decent ATs' and 'could you really use those…plain ATs to the best of your ability?'

"…Oh, but how'd your friend know you were here if Momo dragged you here straight from school?" Eiji asked before pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "Yeah, tell me that!!"

Ryoma sighed as he stood back up and shifted his weight on his feet. A sinister looking grin spread across his pixie-like features as he turned to face the red head. "Who knows? Maybe he's psychic."

"Ah! Oishi, save me! That ochibi is scary!" Eiji cowered behind his friend.

Oishi sighed, _great, _now he had to deal with a frightened Eiji, and that was never good. Really, did this freshman have to be so mean? Especially to his senpai…._honestly, _kids these days.

"Oi, kid! You ready now?" Arai asked impatiently. Gods, it would be fun to beat this shrimp, not to mention how much the other riders would respect him if he won against this 'prodigy'. Maybe Tezuka would offer his regalia to him…

"Fine, first one to clear the park and come back to this spot again wins," Ryoma said.

"Basic rules apply. The loser's team has to disband whilst the winner gets the loser's emblem," Arai stated.

"Huh?" _What's the deal with this 'team' thing again? _Ryoma frowned. Somebody would have to explain the Japanese concepts of Air Trek to him, and soon.

"Basic rules can't apply…" Momo said suddenly, "Echizen doesn't have a team."

Arai raised a brow. "What do you mean? He's part of Seigaku, isn't he?"

"Nope."

_W__hat? _

"If you lose, your team disbands, but if I lose, I have to leave Japan," Ryoma suggested.

"Hang on!" Momo flailed.

Arai grinned, "Agreed."

"E-Echizen!"

"Don't worry, I won't lose," Ryoma smirked, his usual air of arrogance about him.

Momo sighed. This guy was too much…albeit he himself could beat Arai hands down; Echizen was only a freshman--and a short weak looking one at that! How the hell could he be that cocky too? Momo knew that this Echizen Ryoma was a so called 'prodigy' in America, but this was _not _America.

The two competitors shook hands reluctantly and waited patiently for the other riders to move out of the way so that a starting/finishing line could be drawn.

**A i r T r e k**

Kaidoh panted, his hands firmly on his knees, body in a slightly bent over position as he tried to catch his breath. All that talk of cursed ATs was the trigger that sent him running. He shivered at the thought. Should he go back? Besides, having cursed ATs that fell out of nowhere was ridiculous…yes, very ridiculous. A very disturbing _rustling_ noise from behind the snake made him jump and scream out with fear. Thus the next trigger as he began running away again.

"Oi, mamushi! Where the hell did you go? It's dangerous to be out here while a race is going on. Oi!" One, Momoshiro shouted as he stepped out of the bushes and looked around. "Hmm…he must've gone home…without attending the meeting." Momo sighed. _Screw him!_ Kaidoh could look after himself, and besides, it'd be fun to watch him run laps in his ATs for leaving the meeting early.

**A i r T r e k**

"Where's Momoshiro?" Tezuka asked, the usual aura of authority encircling him.

"He went out to look for Kaidoh," Inui informed, pushing the bridge of his glasses up and scribbling something in his prized green notebook. "I'm sure they'll be back soon, it's quite hazardous to be in the area where riders are about to duel. They've been told numerous times, Tezuka. And I believe it was by you."

Tezuka didn't reply, he simply stared out to the twelve year old boy standing next to a much taller thirteen year old.

_A boy__, no older than twelve was kneeling on the footpath, his breaths quick and light as beads of sweat slid down his face. _

"_You're quite talented."_

_The boy's eyes shot up over the rim of his glasses and met with a blurry figure of a teenager. He squinted. _

"_With your ATs….you're quite gifted," the blur-boy said, reaching out to push the other boy's glasses back into their correct position._

"_Who…are you?" The brunette asked, blinking his eyes a few times to readjust his sight. _

"_Yamato, Tezuka Kunimitsu."_

_The boy addressed as 'Tezuka' looked up in shock. He got back onto his feet slowly, perhaps even cautiously and steadied himself on his ATs, his eyes never leaving the smiling face of 'Yamato'. _

"_Nice to finally meet you," Yamato said, holding out a hand._

_Tezuka merely stared at the hand. "H-how do you know my name?"_

"_I have my sources," Yamato explained. "By the way…"_

"_Tezuka!"_

_The brunette looked around, hearing nothing but the shouts of his name._

"_Tezuka!"_

"…_Tezuka!!"_

"Tezuka?"

"A-ah," The bespectacled teen snapped back into the present, looking at his old friend with a somewhat disheveled look.

"Do you think…Echizen has a chance?" Oishi asked, a sleeping Eiji on his arm.

Tezuka turned away and looked back at the cocky freshman. "I cannot predict any outcome in the least, Oishi."

"Fair enough…I just hope he doesn't get hurt. Arai can be quite rough and aggressive when he wants to," Oishi said worriedly.

Tezuka didn't reply.

"Scared?"

"What?" Ryoma asked incredulously.

"Are you scared?" Arai said with a chuckle, rolling forward slightly to come into contact with the starting line.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma said, getting into his starting position.

_Bastard! _Arai frowned, a small drop of sweat making its way down his cheek.

"Tezuka?" The captain of the Fudomine said, turning to look at his rival. "Are you going to start them off?"

"Hn…"he said before yelling out, "Ready! Set!"

"We're back!" Momo shouted from behind Tezuka, Kaidoh trailing behind.

Tezuka, as if completely ignoring the fact continued on, "Go!"

Arai took off down the small slope, Ryoma not too far behind. He grinned. His moves were heavy and awkward whereas Ryoma's were light and graceful as they sped across the terrain. Arai, using his strength to his advantage chose to kick down a tree for an obstacle for the younger. Ryoma sighed in a bored fashion as he leapt over the fallen tree, flying high over Arai and into the lead.

"W-What?!" Arai couldn't believe it! How could that freshman master a trick like that?

"Move it dude, this is boring," Ryoma exclaimed as he sped along the park effortlessly.

Arai was panting. He was already exceeding his speed limit, how could that kid go so fast on such plain ATs? Arai didn't understand it.

"Whoa…that kid's good," Tachibana said, watching the distancing forms of the two boys.

Tezuka supervised wordlessly whilst Fuji grinned.

"Ne, Tezuka, we should recruit him," Fuji suggested.

"…"

"You…you brat!" Arai shouted, watching another one of Ryoma's faultless grinds across a bench.

"Insult me all you want, it still doesn't change how boring an opponent you are…" Ryoma said provocatively, skipping over a rubbish bin to the end of the park. He turned gracefully and started heading back to the starting line, purposely slowing down to stimulate the race.

Tezuka furrowed a brow, his eyes never leaving the two boys.

A bight light went off behind the two teams on the sidelines.

"What the?" All turned to see a four wheel drive with a malicious looking man sitting on the bonnet.

"I Sasabe have caught all you AT rider scum!" He shouted before policemen began streaming in from behind the car.

Instantaneously, Arai's team scattered, not waiting for their captain's return as they should have.

"Move out, now!" Tezuka ordered to his team as he skillfully dodged a policemen and then another.

All of the Seigaku riders did exactly what they were told, leaving Tezuka behind.

"What the hell?" Ryoma said, looking up at the bright light and scattering people.

"Crap, it's the cops. See ya," Arai explained, turning around immediately and skated away.

"What about your team?!"

"Mind your own damn business!"

Ryoma frowned. He'd never in teams back in America, but he still had the audacity to hold morality. He continued on, until a tall figure started to skate down the slope towards him.

"Echizen!" The boy called.

Ryoma recalled him from earlier, the captain of the Seigaku team. "What's going on up there?"

"Police, we've got to go, now!" Tezuka yelled, grabbing the boy's arm on the way past to steer him in the right direction.

"Come back you AT bastards!"

Ryoma frowned as he let himself be dragged along by the Seigaku captain. "What about _your _team? Did you do a runner like that Arai guy?"

"I certainly did not. Anyone who lacks the morality to stick by his crew should _not _have a crew in the first place. To me that's just pathetic," The stoic man said.

"Hmm," Ryoma drawled.

"…You don't have a team?" Tezuka asked as they cleared the park into the streets of Tokyo.

"Never have," Ryoma replied bluntly.

"The only way to compete around here is to have a team, today was a rarity."

Ryoma didn't reply.

"You're skilled, and I would like to ask you to join Seigaku."

"What? Really? You want me in your team?" Ryoma asked.

"I believe that's what I said."

Ryoma frowned. It'd be a great opportunity, and he'd get to participate in races…but the people who consisted of Seigaku were…nonetheless strange. Did he really want to have them as teammates? Were they really that strong?

"I'll give you time to think about it. But when you do come to a decision, I'll be at the fenced up skate park at the end of XXX street," Tezuka said before taking off on his own with not so much as a 'goodbye'.

Ryoma took this initiative and headed home, stopping in a nearby alley first to take off his ATs and put on his runners. _Crap! I left my goddamn school bag at the park!_

**A/N **Reviews are loved!

Squishy.


End file.
